Can't You See?
by GrissomzGal
Summary: Sara writes to Grissom explaining her feelings, and quickly learns that she's not alone in how she feels.
1. Chapter 1

So I had written this piece of poetry, and I realised that it would be good to fit into a GSR fic...so here we are. Hope you all like it!!

* * *

She'd seen him with Heather, and she'd been unable to stop herself. She had felt as if she had to do something before she lost Grissom forever. She hadn't known how to do it, but she had been feeling lonely and miserable, and she had turned to the diversion that Grissom had suggested she had get. She had begun writing poetry, and she had found that her own poems really made her tears come.

Grissom wandered into his office and found a white envelope on his desk with his name neatly in the middle of it. He recognised the writing, and he hoped to God that it wasn't a resignation letter just like she had threatened many a time. He didn't know if he could handle it with her gone.

He tore open the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper, turning it in his hands and frowning as he saw lots of writing on it, sitting down behind his desk as he read :

**_Can't you see?  
Or are you blind?  
Can't you see that I'm hurting  
I'm in pain can't you see?  
That I want you to come and rescue me...  
Can't you see?  
Or is it that you don't care?  
Don't you understand  
That I want you to take my hand  
I want you to say that it's alright  
That I'll make it through the night  
I just wanted to profess it  
Before I had to suppress it_**

**_I love you  
I want you  
I need you_**

**_I'll never have a chance  
But you've got me in a trance  
You're so much better than me  
And she's something I'll never be  
She's got so close to you  
It's something I've always wanted to do  
I watch you and it hurts me to stay  
But I just cannot pull myself away  
I can get so close to you, every day  
But you're still a million miles away  
I can't explain how much it hurts  
You look at me and my gaze diverts  
I want to be with you  
But it makes me so blue  
When I know that it's not true  
That you feel the same as I do  
We can pass each other each day  
I try to keep my feelings at bay  
I know that you don't care  
But no-one else can compare_**

**_I love you  
I want you  
I need you _**

**_Can't you see?_**

He swallowed the lump in his throat, re-reading the poem before getting up out of his seat and striding through the halls to the break room, where he found Sara.

"Sara, can I see you in my office please?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," she nodded, getting up and following him.

In his office, he closed the door and the blinds before turning to Sara and holding up the letter.

"Oh, uh..." she paused, not quite knowing what to say.

"This is from you," he said.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Did you mean it all?" he asked, and she nodded again. "You really feel this way about me?"

"Yes," Sara nodded, her eyes filling up a little. "You don't seem to get it, either. I saw you with Lady Heather, and I just had to do something just so that I knew I hadn't given you up easily."

"I get it, Sara," he nodded. "I get it, because I feel the same way."

"You..you do?" she asked, and he nodded. "Oh, um..."

Before she could think of her next move, Grissom's lips were on hers, and she didn't think she needed to say anything else to him.

* * *

I know that this one is pretty short, it was mainly just based around the poetry (obviously). Hope you liked it, and please, if you wouldn't mind, could you maybe review and just tell me how you felt about it? Even if you hated it, I'll gladly accept the feed-back. Thank you.

Morgan :)


	2. Chapter 2

Right. I thought that I had finished this fic, but I wrote another poem and decided I would put it in here seeing as it went along with the general idea of the whole thing. Hope you like it...

* * *

He had been round at Lady Heather's again. They had been arguing, and they were hanging somewhere between being together and being apart. She was furious, and she had again turned to her toehr diversion - poetry.

This time, when he walked into his office and found a second white envelope on his desk, he was sure that it was a resignation letter. He knew he had been an asshole towards her lately, and he resented the fact, but he just didn't know how to fix it.

Inside the envelope, was another poem, and as he read he realised that maybe, just maybe, what had happened between them might just be fixable.

**_I hate you  
I love you  
I can't stand to be around you  
But there's nothing I want more  
I hate you  
I love you  
I think you're stupid  
But you're the smartest man I know  
I hate you  
I love you  
You're not funny  
But you make me laugh like no-one else  
I hate you  
I love you  
You're ugly  
But you're the most handsome man I've ever seen  
I hate you?  
I love you...._**

"She loves me," he murmured under his breath.

"I love you," he looked up to find her casually leaning against the doorframe. "But you're an asshole."

"Yeah," he nodded. "I know that."

"Gil," she paused before saying. "Let's go home. We're on over-time already."

He got up and followed her out...he knew better than to mess up a chance to make things better with the only woman he had ever really loved.

* * *

Hope you all liked it!! Please review it so that I can tell what everyone thought. I appreciate it.  
Thanks,  
Morgan =]


End file.
